


hồn là bóng, phách là hình

by TrungRoi



Series: Kamui Combi và bát vạn thế giới [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, KakaObi, M/M, ObiKaka, but still lelf for akatsuki, obito returned to konoha, with kks this time
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrungRoi/pseuds/TrungRoi
Summary: Obito thay vì trở lại với Madara thì quay về Làng Lá. Nhưng sớm thì muộn, cậu ta sẽ lại rời đi, và lần này là với Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Kamui Combi và bát vạn thế giới [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	hồn là bóng, phách là hình

Chúng ta biết về chúng, những bàn tay đã thôi không độ lượng. Những định kiến mù quáng truyền đời in hằn qua từng thế hệ. Thế nên mỗi khi cậu nhìn về phía hoàng hôn đỏ rực, tôi biết trong lòng cậu có rất nhiều câu hỏi vì-sao. Những vì-sao của tôi cũng như của cậu, chúng đăm đăm nhìn xuống thế giới này hàng đêm. Chúng ta có thể ăn uống no say, chơi đùa khuây khỏa, chúng ta có thể tự đoạt cho mình thêm một đêm yên bình giấc ngủ. Nhưng khi chúng ta ngủ, rúc vào nhau và giải thoát bản thân khỏi mọi ý nghĩ ấy, những vì sao trên cao vẫn thức. Cũng như mọi cuộc chiến tranh không vì tiếng gào khẩn khoản của bà mẹ mất con mà dừng lại. Mọi điều ước nguyện cao thượng đều như những vệt sao băng lóe lên rồi vĩnh viễn tan thành tro bụi. Tại sao cậu vẫn còn trông lên khi bên trên chưa bao giờ đáp lại? Nếu thượng đế tồn tại, đáng ra ngài sẽ phải cầu xin chúng ta tha thứ.

.

-Không.-Cậu nói-Chẳng có Thần Phật nào cho cả tao và mày cả. Nhưng Rin vẫn sẽ lắng nghe tao. Và thế là đủ rồi.

.

Tôi nhìn thấy sự đinh ninh trong con mắt cậu. Người ta sẽ tin những thứ mình muốn tin. Thiên đàng, địa ngục, kiếp trước, kiếp sau,...Trước cái chết chúng ta đều nhỏ bé. Trước Rin chúng ta đều là những tội đồ. Người con gái tóc nâu bé nhỏ không còn nữa. Hương hoàng ngọc lan trên nếp áo nàng đã bị xâm phạm bởi mùi máu tanh và bùn non. Những tia chớp của Chidori đánh qua ngực nàng, chỉ để lại không gian một mùi hoang hoải. Mỗi khi trời sắp bão, cái mùi của chớp làm điện phân không khí ấy lại làm Kakashi rùng mình. Máu sẽ không bao giờ gột nổi khỏi bàn tay đã nhúng chàm. "Hãy bảo vệ Rin." Lời thề với người đồng đội lúc hấp hối tan tác giữa giông bão cuộc đời như cánh diều đứt dây giữa đồng chiều tuổi trẻ. Thế là không còn ai cả. Lúc được phân vào cùng một nhóm, luyện tập, nhiệm vui, cãi cọ rồi hòa giải, không ai có thể ngờ chỉ một hai năm sau thôi, những thiếu niên thiếu nữ sống động như hoa ấy chỉ còn là một dòng nho nhỏ bằng đốt ngón tay khắc trên bia liệt sĩ. 

.

Nhưng Obito đã trở lại. Không phải như một vị anh hùng mà như một nạn nhân. Áo choàng đen rách tả tơi đẫm máu của những kẻ đã đẩy ánh sáng duy nhất của đời cậu vào chỗ chết. Với tấm thân chắp vá và đường sẹo hằn trên mặt, tóc dài bết nước mưa và bùn đất, và đôi mắt của kẻ đã thấy quá nhiều trừng trừng mở to, nhìn xoáy vào hư vô trước mắt, với giọng nói đứt đoạn lẩm nhẩm những điều vô nghĩa, Obito đã trở về. Trong bệnh xá, Kakashi nhìn xuống người bạn đã chết trở về của mình vật lộn giữa tỉnh và mê. "Cậu ta đang hồi phục tốt." Họ nói thế và Kakashi không tin vào tai mình. Tốt là như thế nào khi Obito li bì ngủ mỗi ngày 18 tiếng và thời gian còn lại chỉ để khóc và hoang tưởng? 

.

Người chết không trở lại. Obito mà Kakashi biết không bao giờ trở lại. Con người ôm gối với những ngón tay bấu chặt vào cẳng tay ở một xó giường kia là một mớ hỗn độn vụn vỡ của tấm gương đã đã soi rọi cuộc đời Kakashi những năm qua. Nhưng chỉ có người chết mới không thay đổi. Một Obito lý tưởng mà Kakashi thần ttượng: trọn vẹn, tươi sáng và đã chết. Obito giờ này không có bất kì cái gì chung với hình ảnh trong ký ức, nhưng với Kakashi, cậu ta quan trọng hơn mọi thứ trên đời. Bởi vì cậu ta còn sống. 

.

Kakashi không thể tin được, chỉ tháng thứ ba sau đó, Obito được chỉ định nhiệm vụ sau khi đã trải qua hơn một tháng trước đó với đủ loại thí nghiệm sinh học trên người. "Cậu ta có năng lực và Làng cần người." Không có một lời giải thích nào được đưa ra nhưng ai cũng ngầm hiểu được. Nếu phải chờ cho từng shinobi hồi phục sang chấn rồi mới được dùng, sẽ chẳng bao giờ hệ thống này hoạt động nổi cả. 

.

-Kakashi mà tao biết không bao giờ để cho Rin chết. Mày chỉ là đồ giả dạng.

.

Đã có một lúc Obito nói thế với Kakashi. Khoảng cách giữa họ giờ còn xa hơn cả trước khi mọi thảm kịch xảy ra. Kakashi đã không bao giờ có thể "cứu" được cậu ta bởi không lời nói nào chạm nổi đến trái tim không tồn tại đó được. Nhưng Kakashi không thể rời đi mà sống cuộc đời của riêng mình. Một cái bóng thì không biết cách rời khỏi hình của nó. Ngay cả khi Obito không bao giờ tha thứ cho Kakashi đi chăng nữa. 

.

Mất hàng năm trời để sự câm lặng giữa họ rã dần ra.

.

-Mày có bao giờ cho rằng thế giới này là giả không? Những điều thiêng liêng mà chúng ta vin vào đó mà tự hào đều dựa trên những lời dối trá. Những phẩm chất mà chúng ta sùng kính đều chỉ để phục vụ cho một guồng xoáy bất tận của bạo lực. Đến cái gọi là lương tri cũng chỉ là một phần dôi ra của những giá trị đạo đức có thể biến hóa khôn lường cho mục đích thực dụng nào đó. Muôn vàn lời ca tụng, cờ hoa và lý tưởng cao cả chỉ để đẩy một người con gái nhỏ như Rin vào chỗ chết. Cái thể loại công lý gì đây? Hiện thực này là giả! Là giả!

.

Kakashi nhìn cách ánh trăng trong veo trong con mắt sharingan vì xúc động mà bật lên kia. Sau khi Obito chết, Kakashi đã mượn lấy cách sống của cậu ta, lý tưởng của cậu ta, con người của cậu ta. Kakashi cũng chưa chắc từng có gì là "của mình" nữa. Bởi sau chứng kiến cái chết của cha, những lời bàn tán xôn xao của miệng thế đã nhập vào Kakashi để quay lưng với người cha của mình và tuân thủ luật lệ như kim chỉ nam. Nhưng luôn có một cái gì đó không hoàn thiện. Như lúc này đây, Kakashi muốn mở lời khuyên can Obito, nhưng những gì phát ra càng làm chính bản thân Kakashi bất ngờ:

.

-Không, Obito. Đây là hiện thực. Một hiện thực tàn nhẫn, hỗn loạn và đầy giả dối. Nhưng là hiện thực. 

.

-Tại sao? Ai có thể chứng mình được? Nếu có thể tìm ra một hiện thực khác tốt đẹp hơn thì sao? Mày muốn đến đó không?

.

-Nếu quả thật có một chốn như vậy thì để tin nó là hiện thực còn khó tin hơn! Rồi mày sẽ chấp nhận cái giá nào để đổi lấy thế giới mày muốn tin ấy? Bằng cách phủ nhận mọi thống khổ và hi sinh của người ta ở thế giới mày cho là tạm bợ này sao?-Kakashi đưa một tay lên trán xoa đầu mệt mỏi nói.

.

-Kết quả có thể biện minh cho hành động!-Obito lập tức bật lại.

.

\- Có thể sao? Mọi cuộc chiến đều vì hòa bình, thịnh vượng, vì một mục-đích-cao-cả hơn. Giờ mày xem kết quả là gì? Chiến tranh nuôi chiến tranh. -Kakashi cay đắng đáp.

.

-Máu của dân làng vấy nhiều nhất trên tay kẻ nói rằng mình yêu họ! Nhưng gây chiến hay chủ hòa đều như nhau, không ai biết cách nào khác để "yêu thương" người dân của mình cả. Thế nên chỉ có trong thế giới khác, mọi ham muốn đối nghịch nhau của con người mới được dung hòa. Chỉ ở đó mới có hạnh phúc cho tất cả. -Lông mày của Obito nhíu lại làm những đường sẹo xoắn trên mặt cũng xô đẩy theo cộng với con độc nhãn hằm hằm màu đỏ, cậu ta giờ trông giống quỷ hơn người.

.

-Yên bình hưởng lạc, mũ ni che tai với mọi đau khổ trên đời, đó là đời sống của lũ súc vật chờ bị lấy thịt! Hạnh phúc? Hạnh phúc nghĩa là thỏa hiệp với những gì khốn nạn trên đời. -Kakashi phì cười nhạt nhẽo.

.

Obito nhìn Kakashi trân trân.

.

-Phải. Hạnh phúc là một chướng ngại. -Obito trầm ngâm nói-Nói cho tao nghe, Kakashi. Hiện thực của chúng ta còn có hi vọng thay đổi không?

.

Kakashi biết mình bây giờ nhất định không thể nói dối nên lựa lời:

.

-Có thể không hoàn toàn theo ý chúng ta. Nhưng rồi nó sẽ thay đổi.

.

Obito nhìn đôi mắt cười của Kakashi, thở dài.

.

-Nếu mày nói vậy thì được. 

.

Bẵng đi một thời gian. Một ngày, đứng trước mộ phần bên dưới Rin yên nghỉ. Trời quang nắng nhạt. Gió đổi chiều trên cao. 

.

-Nếu bây giờ tao muốn thay đổi thế giới, mày sẽ giúp tao chứ?

.

Obito hỏi thế nhưng Kakashi biết Obito đã chuẩn bị kĩ càng cho việc bỏ làng từ hàng tháng trước rồi.

.

-Đó là điều "Obito" muốn sao? 

.

-Không, đó là chuyện "Tao" phải làm.

.

Kakashi nhắm mắt để hình ảnh bầu trời hôm nay trên nghĩa địa của Làng Lá lưu giữ mãi mãi trong tim. Cuối cùng Kakashi thở hắt ra, nhìn thẳng vào mắt bạn mình.

.

-Nếu mày đã nói như vậy.

.

Hồn là bóng, phách là hình. Như hồn và phách, như bóng với hình, không chia không lìa, họ đi cùng nhau.


End file.
